Gar'lo
If there were any more unusual species to come through the convergence the Gar'lo would be the number one, but they are benign in there walk of life, until you meet those of the Cult of Gar'lo. Characterisitics For being a species living on a extremely harsh world one that makes the Taiidan Homeworld look like paradise they have created a defense mechanism that makes them incredibly hard to kill. Even a Shadow Enforcer would have a hard time to kill them. They have been known for thier incredible strength, they once threw Rathuras Rathal across the room when he was in full armor. They can regrow entire parts of thier body and those who do not have experience with them do not know to kill them you must severe the head and cut the body up into several pieces or they will regrow. Even when the head is severed they can regrow their entire body in a matter of seconds this maybe due to the world they live on is a magma filled world. However they did show no effort to attack Taiidans but when they fought Taiidans they are one of the few species to earn the Taiidans respect as warriors and even fear. They are strong enough to dismantle a Black Codex soldier and in battle they can withstand damage impossible to others. They are what the Taiidans called the Bartho, or Walking Tank. There are few things that can survive the scream of the Gar'lo which is a vocal attack that exerts such a high pitch and yet have a guttoral sound to it that it will cause nearly any species to go deaf within 20 meters of the scream. They are also known to be able to jump long distances a 15 meter jump is a walk in the park as they had to jump large chasms of magma to other ledges. But what is most interesting about the Gar'lo is that they chose to not wear armor in battle instead they prefer to wear sacklothes. It was later discovered only their leader can wear full armor. They also prefer to eat their meat raw and freshly killed. They can consume nearly any meat as food on their world is scarce which is one of the reasons they have never been seen in large numbers. History When the Taiidans discovered the Gar'lo they attacked the species and was repressed and the Taiidans had to go into a full retreat, soon afterwards the Gar'lo requested peace amongst the Taiidans and were brought into the UGI. Their world which was magma filled became the UGI's top secret Derexium forge as they had every metal required to create the extremely tough metal. When they converged into the IFP's galaxy their planet was near the UGI space in the exact same posistion as it once was in the Novan. During the Corporate War the Scythuruk made the same mistake as the Taiidans and attacked the planet, there were no surviving Scythuruk left. This world would later become off limits to any other ship other than Taiidans or UGI during the UGI's time in the UFP due to the Gar'lo were not up for diplomacy with other species. The Gar'lo early in their history is said that they were enslaved by an unknown species they would be confirmed by the Atrox, but the Gar'lo successfully rebelled and pushed the Atrox off their world, and in turn the Atrox never returned to the Gar'lo homeworld. When walking in the Temples of the Cult of Gar'lo their are Atrox bodies hanging from the rafters of the temple, and were beaten with such extreme brutatlity. Imperium Relations Due to still unknown reasons the The Imperium has an iron hard friendship status with the Immoruti Imperium. Some reasons suggest due to their shared hatred of the Atrox and the fact that they are constantly fighting them makes many Gar'lo which to join Imperium Military ranks to fight against the Atrox. They are the only species in the Imperium who are not part of the the Imperium but activily fight in the military alongside Imperium soldiers. Many Imperium officers and soldiers have formed close friendships with them. Taiidans The Taiidans saw this oppertunity as a way to view them as infilitrators but then refused to use them in this manner. When some Taiidans wanted to help against the Atrox they were denied because of the UGI and some Gar'lo were infuriated that their kinsman were being denied battle. Interesting facts *They are of the few species that has ever earned the respect of the Taiidans. *They are actually much stronger than the Taiidans this is due to the harsh conditions of their world. *The USS Firestorm never went near the planet but when Erex Malren met with Rathuras Rathal on their bridge with a Gar'lo accompanying him Rathuras unaware insulted the Gar'lo by not looking him in the eyes as long as he spoke to the Gar'lo, and ended up being thrown across the room. This was before he was removed from his Omnium armor. *They speak in a language the Corugadans have never understood as they believe the Gar'lo are an even older species than them. *They are immune to the Borg nanites and cannot be assimilated, however the Borg have never successfully attacked the Gar'lo. *You must cut a Gar'lo up into 150 pieces or more to successfully kill them this is due to the fact they live on a world where magma explosions are common injuries, they can regrow in a matter of seconds. *They have unusually high endurance and stamina and when the Corporate War raged on the Gar'lo were seen wearing no armor but their traditional sackclothes and still withstood the assaults of the IFP. They were nicknamed walking tanks.(Much like in a MMO where the Tank asorbs all of the damage and has to have huge amounts of health.) *THey see plasmoids with respect but refused to see them as gods as some have claimed and they refused to bow to them, some say this maybe why they were set back hundreds of millions of years in technological advanements, these Plasmoids were followers of Zenos. All traces of the Gar'lo Empire was erased from history except some Plasmoid Primes. Category:UGI Category:Factions